Certain current techniques for optical beam steering use moving mirrors (gimbal or MEMs effectuated), Faraday rotators, or electro-optic diffraction gratings. Such devices present operational limitations when size and weight must be minimized. Conventional beam steering techniques consume electrical power and require multiple heads to cover a 360-degree (2π) azimuth field. Many such beam controllers employ optical fiber solely as a conduit to transport a modulated carrier from a laser to a beam steering head.